Natsu the Sage of Flames
by Windbear
Summary: Continuation of Dragon Son. Natsu has made his way to the elves of Mistrel, with training from a legend among both elves and elementals, can he complete his elemental hybrid soul. NatsuXMira. If you haven't read Dragon Son, read it now.
1. Chapter 1: The Elves

**Hello once again readers! Here you go with the continuation story of Dragon Son, if you haven't read it, read it now .**

* * *

Chapter 1

Natsu had been traveling for almost 2 months now, working his way towards the Elves of Minstrel... the Elves that could be his only salvation.

'How much farther?'

'Not too much, we crossed the border of Minstrel last week so we should be getting close'  
'Shouldn't we already have encountered some elves by now?'

'Not quite, Elven culture consists of clans, and these clans are nomadic, they go wherever their food source goes'

'Speaking of food, I'm fucking starving' thought Natsu as he felt his stomach grumble

As If on cue, a large deer like creature rushed right in front of Natsu and abruptly stopped and stared at Natsu, not being one to waste a chance like this, Natsu on instinct tried to release a roar, only for nothing to come out, brutally reminding him of his current state. But not willing to let this chance go by, Natsu dashed forward in a flash he was in front of the deer, fist cocked back, he thrust forward, driving it into the skull of the stag, killing it on impact.

"Well at least I still have my strength" Natsu said aloud

Before Natsu could drag the stag into the forest to prepare it to cook, someone stepped from the brush with a notched arrow pointed straight at him.

"That stag was mine!" she shouted at him.

As Natsu turned to her, what he saw shocked him. In front of him was a woman, not possibly over 20 ears old, but she looked so experienced, as if her age was inconsequential and she knew more about the world than was possible in a lifetime. But what actually shocked Natsu were her ears, they were so big! And they looked like they were pointy enough to cut glass with. Well that might be a little too much exaggeration but still.

"Y-your ears!" Natsu said as he pointed at her in a childish manor.

"Yeah, what about them?" she asked

"A-Are you an elf?"

"Yeah, why?"

Natsu then went on to explain about his situation. How he lost his arm, which was still wrapped up in the fire proof bandaging. And how he could no longer channel his magic through his body to his needing the help of the Elves.

"So you need our help to get your magic back?"

"Well, not exactly, like I said, my magic is still there I just cant channel it. The only magic I can use is magic that doesn't require it being channeled. Then only spell I have that uses that is a body displacement spell, My Flame Shift spell"

"I think I get it"

"So you can help me!?" Natsu asked excitedly

"Well not me, I'm merely a hunter for my clan, I'm not nearly proficient enough in magic to even know whats wrong let alone fix it. I'd have to take you to my clan, but how can I be sure that you can be trusted?"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to trust me, but if that's not enough, I swear on my honor as a Dragon Slayer!" Natsu shouted while pumping is fist.

"A DRAGON SLAYER!?" She screamed

"Yeah?" Natsu said, not sure why she seemed so hysterical.

"Without saying another word, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him further into the forest.

* * *

"Where the hell are we going!?" Natsu demanded, still being dragged by the Elf woman.

"To my clan!" she shouted, not looking at him.

Suddenly, her body seemed to disappear as she walked further, like they were passing a barrier. As his head passed the barrier, his ears were filled with the sounds of laughing children, and conversations between people of an older age.

As Natsu entered the clearing all eyes were on him, not looks of hate like he had partially expected, but looks of curiosity.

"Come on, I'll lead you to our leader" she said

"Alright then" Natsu said, letting her guide him towards a large tent.

As they approached the tent, Natsu could feel a powerful presence within, when they entered, Natsu could see an two elves chatting, one of them dressed like the others he saw, but the man that emanated the powerful aura, his appearance was very different, while most of the other elves he'd seen have had brown or blonde hair, his was pure whit and tied in a ponytail behind him. His hair brought memories of Mira to his mind, and with them, brought guilt, but he shook his head tiring to clear his mind.

When they noticed his presence, the man he was taking to excused himself.

"Well hello there!" he said cheerily

"Sir Toren, I found this man on the path, he had just taken down my prey with his bare hands, he claims to be a Dragon Slayer"

Suddenly, the elf now identified as Toren, stood up as Natsu could here a certain Elemental in his head squeal girlishly.

"A Dragon Slayer you say! Now this is most interesting" he said

"Yes, sir, I am indeed a Dragon Slayer" Natsu confirmed.

"Yes, I can tell by your features, sharpened canines, slanted eyes, all signs of a Dragon Slayer, and I can feel your magic within you, a Fire Dragon Slayer no less, those are rare!"

"R-really?" Natsu asked, surprised that this man knew so much about Dragon Slayers

"Yeah, there's usually never more than one at a time, since most of the Flame origin dragons or anti-social and not to fond of humans"

"Flame origin Dragons?" Natsu asked

"Well someone is apparently not educated in their own kind, well allow me, might as well take a seat, you to Fen" he said,

'So that's her name' Natsu thought

Natsu took a seat at a small circular table in the center of the room, with this Sir Toren sitting opposite him, and Fen sitting in between.

"Well let's begin shall we" Toren announced

"Please do"

"Well, on the top of the chain of Flame origin Dragons, is the Fire Dragon King, Igneel"

"That's my dad!" Natsu shouted.

"Really!? HA! Who would have thought! Igneel of all dragons, being the one to train a Slayer! Fantastic!"

"Yeah, but he's a real good dad deep down.

"Amazing!"

"But please continue sir"

"Please, just call me Toren, all these stiffs around here refuse to acknowledge me without calling me Sir Toren"

"Well... Toren, you can call me Natsu, I should have introduced myself earlier, my bad, but anyway, please continue"

"Of course, and below him, you have what we call the Flame Origin Dragons, they are the varying types of Flame Dragons, like, ash, Lava, solar, obsidian-" Toren stopped because he saw Natsu visibly flinch.

"Is there something wrong Natsu?"

"Its just that... well, you'll understand when I tell you why I'm actually here"

"Oh yes, I completely forgot to ask that!" Toren exclaimed causing Fen to sweat drop.

"Yeah well, it's a long story" Natsu said, and then proceeded to tell Toren about everything that has happened to him, basically the same he told Fen earlier, except this time, including the Elemental that now resides within his mind.

When he was done, Toren looked both impressed and shocked.

"So the elemental adopted my name huh? Fantastic!" Toren exclaimed causing both Natsu and Fen to sweat drop

"I'm sorry if this is a sore spot but do you mind if you show me your arm?" Toren asked

"No, it's alright" Natsu said before standing up and taking a few steps away, and then proceeding to unravel his bandaging.

When all the the bandaging was removed, Toren and Fen, couldn't help but stare at it.]

"Wow, can you feel out of it?" Toren asked.

"Yeah, but no at the same time, it's hard to explain, I can't determine fine detail with touching stuff, but I can tell when stuff is soft or hard, and I can feel warmth like a regular arm."

"Amazing" Toren gently muttered

"The Toren in my head tells me that it makes me look more bad ass but I don't know"

"Oh bad ass indeed! This Toren clearly has an awesome sense of style! Much like myself!" Toren exclaimed, once again mankind Natsu and Fen sweat drop

"So can you fix my magic?"

"Well, I can say that if this is anything like what happened with me when I absorbed my first elemental, then it is you who has to fix it"

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked

"Well along time ago, when I absorbed my first elemental, a tattoo appeared on my arm" he said pulling up his sleeve, revealing dozens of tattoos of varying styles and colors, one being a green vine wrapped around his arm, while another being a icy blue snowflake

"Each one of the tattoos represents my bond with an elemental, when I first got one, I couldn't channel any magic as well, but eventually I figured out that it was that I needed to complete a contract with the elemental"

"So you really are Toren the Sage of the Elements" replied Natsu

"Yeah, kinda fond of the title myself, pretty awesome isn't it, but yeah, I made contracts with all of the Elemental Kings, without absorbing them that is"

"How's you make a contract with them without absorbing them?" Natsu asked

"Well, to make a contract with an elemental king, you must first gain his favor, and then he will grant you a little of his power, which you absorb, and that power takes form of an Elemental, in the image of the king, and then you have to make a contract with that king, but with the piece acting as his soul, the one you absorbed was a regular elemental, but that is where this gets a little weird.

"What do you mean?"

"Your arm, and the way you described the elemental, doesn't fit the description of any elemental I've ever come to know, It shares qualities of both Lava and Fire elementals, what that means I'm unsure. You ate a Lava elemental, but you also swallowed a piece of Obsidian-" Toren stopped talking as a realization hit him.

"That's it!" Toren yelled, rather loudly.

"What!?" Yelled Natsu, with Fen joining in

"You ate the obsidian as well as the lava, there must have been something about your relation to the Fire Dragon King Igneel that caused the elemental soul to adapt the obsidian into its system, creating a Hybrid Elemental!"

"A Hybrid? Is such a thing even possible?" asked Fen

"Not under normal circumstances, but like I said, it must have something to do with Natsu's relation to Igneel, it must have guided along the adaption"

"But can I still complete a contract?"

"Well, It's still an elemental, and it's sentient, so you should be able to" Toren said

"Well! How do I do it!" Natsu said excitedly

"Well first you have to enter your own mind, then you must force yourself you fully accept the Elemental into your body, then the elemental will ask you if you wish to complete the contract"

"Well sounds easy enough, so I just have to go to my mindscape"

"Yep!"

"Well, what am I waiting for!"

"Wait, don't do it here Natsu"

"Why not?" asked Natsu

"There's no telling what will happen to your physical body while your inside, and I know the perfect place"

"Well, where is it?"

"You'll see" Toren said, before raising his hand as a ball of light formed with some strange symbol inside, then with a flash, the three of them disappeared and re-appeared in a clearing with six stone pillars surrounding them.

"This, Natsu, is the ceremonial place for completing contracts"

"Wow, It's so serene here"

"Yes, indeed it is" Toren said gently, looking away as if remembering sweet memories.

"Well, might as well get to it" Natsu said before sitting in the middle of the six pillars, and took a meditative posture, soon he found his consciousness drifting to his mindscape.

* * *

**Natsu's Mindscape**

"NATSU!" Yelled Toren the Elemental

"Yeah?"

"I can't believe you met Toren, not to mention he's still alive, I guess the rumor about elves being Immortal is true"

"Yeah, he's a pretty cool guy"

"Of course he is, he's Toren!" Toren shouted

"Alright Toren, that's enough with the Fan Girling, honestly, it isn't very bad ass"

Then, in an instant, Toren's attitude went to that of a fan girl, to his usual cool demeanor.

"Sorry, It's just meeting one's number one idol who you though had been long dead can be a little exciting"

"Yeah yeah, but we need to make this contract"

"Alright, well the first part's up to you"

Natsu then looked deep within himself, trying to find something that seemed unconnected or unfinished, then he could feel it, a warm presence almost connected to what he felt was his soul, like a plug reaching for a wall, then 'plugged' the presence into his soul, and connected them, he could feel the connection, he felt like Toren, the elemental, was actually a part of him, instead of just a presence in his mind"

When he brought his thoughts back to his mindscape, he looked at Toren, and was confused before he remembered what was supposed to happen. Toren was now floating in the air with both arms outstretched.

"Contractor! Toren said,

"Yeah?"

"Are you willing to be contracted with the spirit before you, rejection of this contract with result in the removal of the elemental soul within you, on acceptance, you will be granted the powers of the element corresponding to said Elemental."

"I accept!" Natsu announced

Then a bright light enveloped Toren as he descended, when he landed, the light faded, except for his right arm, which was still glowing, when Natsu looked down at his own right arm, he could see that it was glowing as well, then both lights faded.

"That was... fucking weird" said Toren

Natsu just shrugged before saying goodbye to Toren and leaving his mindscape.

* * *

**Real World**

When Natsu opened his eyes, he could see that it was now Nighttime, and Toren was passed out in the grass in a rather silly position, and Fen was fighting off sleep.

Natsu stood up and did a few stretches, attracting the attention of Fen.

"Finally" she said.

"Sorry, It didn't seem like a whole lot of time in there"

"It's alright, but did you do it?"

"Let's find out" Natsu said, before exiting the circle of pillars, going a small ways away.

"Might want to stand back, might get a little toasty over here" Natsu said before turning away from her.

Natsu deeply inhaled, and looked up towards the sky, and unleashed an inferno upon the heavens, filling the sky with fire. A roar of a dragon. Loud enough to be heard for miles. And even heard by the sensitive ears of a certain Fire Dragon King, who simply smirked at the sound, knowing very well who it was.

Fen was extremely impressed, such a level of magic, she had only seen Sir Toren do something of that caliber.

Toren had been abruptly awoken from his snoozing by an ear piercing roar, and he was quite impressed by the Dragon Slayers show of power.

Once Natsu was done, he turned back to the two elves with a face splitting grin.

"Damn does that feel good to do again!" Natsu exclaimed.

"So I take it the contracting was successful?" asked Toren

"Yeah!" Natsu said happily, just excited to finally have his magic back

"Well, how about you give us a demonstration of your new found contract" asked Toren

"Well I can try" said Natsu, before closing his eyes in thought.

After a short minute of Natsu thinking, his eyes flashed open and and imaginary light bulb lit above his head.

"Got it!" Natsu announced, before looking down at the grass withva hesitant look on his face.

"Don't worry about burning the grass, I can fix it" said Toren

"Well allright then!" Natsu shouted, every trace of hesitation gone.

"Alright here we go!" Natsu shouted before jumping a good distance away and cracking his knuckles, excluding his right hand.

Natsu extended his arm outwards, as a symbol appeared on the obsidian.

Natsu then slammed his hand on the ground before bringing it up and lava seeped up, but in the middle of the lava, was a black purple spear slowly rising from the ground.

Natsu grabbed the spear, picking it up, and then launching it directly at Toren who caught it with ease, a light smirk teasing on his features.

'Hmmm' Natsu thought, before he held his hand over the pool of lava causing it to swirl into the air, he raised his hand above his head and moved it in a circular motion, causing the lava to flow from the ground to the growing torrent above his head.

"How about this!" Natsu shouted before bringing the rotation around his body and unto Toren, who took control over it and sent it back at him.

Getting another idea, Natsu let the lava engulf him.

Fen had a shocked look on her face while Toren had a face of anticipation and curiosioty.

When all of the Lava fell to the ground, there stood a figure, covered in lava. Then the figure dashed towards Toren causing all of the lava to fly off revealing a humanoid figure but instead of skin, were plates of a dull obsidian with lava flowing around the plates.

'He's merged with the elemental, very impressive for someone who literally just contracted with their elemental.'

The now transformed Natsu dashed towards Toren, pulling back a fist, prepared to land a devastating attack, before it was caught effortlessly by Toren.

"That's enough for now Natsu" said Toren

"Damn!" Natsu said, before the obsidian melted off of him, revealing Natsu.

"I wanted a fight!" whined Natsu

"You may get one sometime, but for now let's head back"

"Fine" grumbled Natsu

"But first" Toren said, before activating another one of his elemental powers and slamming his hand against the ground, causing all of the burnt grass to be replaced by fresh grass, and repairing any other damage he may have caused.

"Well, that covers that"

"So are we heading back?" Fen asked

"Yes, but first, I have a question for you Natsu"

"What's that?"

"How would you like to train under me for a while, help you master your contract?"

"Really!" shouted Natsu

"Of course, I see a great deal of potential, and I'd like to have you around long enough to figure out your hybrid nature"

"Awesome!" shouted Natsu

Fen just stared on in shock, it had been centuries since Toren had taken on an apprentice that wasn't one of his sons, or someone from the clan.

"Fantastic!" Toren yelled happily before jumping in the air and meeting Natsu in a mid air high five

'Idiots' though Fen as a bead of sweat formed on her forehead.

"But there's something I need to do first"

"I need to send a message"

"Well sure, but what for"

"Well, when I found out I couldn't use any magic, I left my guild immediately, leaving my girlfriend Mira behind"

"OH a girlfriend now, what she like?" Toren said, with a hint of perversion in his voice.

"Well, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I love her more than anything" Natsu said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a coin purse, he opened it and pulled out a photo of him and Mira, standing under a Sakura tree.

"Wow, she really is beautiful, and look at that hair!" Toren said approvingly while Fen fawned over the picture.

"But that's why I had to leave. I couldn't let her see me like that, powerless and weak"

"That right there is weakness itself Natsu, running away from problems is the cowards way out"

"Yeah, that's what I would think before that, never running away from a fight, and facing my problems head on, but I guess you think differently when something like that happens to you"

"Well, what's done is done, you can send her a message by carrier bird once we're back in the village and in the morning"

"Thanks Toren"

"Tututut, you shoud call me sensei now Natsu!

"Yes Sensei!" Natsu said with a goofy grin as he extended a fist with a thumb sticking up, and Toren mirrored it.

'Idiots' thought Fen as she stared at the duo, for a split second, she imagined them in green spandex suits talking about the fires of youth, and a shiver went up her spine.

"Are you alright Fen?" asked Natsu

"Yeah yeah, must've gotten a little cold there"

"Honestly Fen... CLEARLY THE FIRES OF YOUTH WITHER WITHIN YOU!" screamed Toren, before Fen feinted.

"Fen!" Natsu said, shaking her slightly.

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild Hall

A lone white haired girl sat at the bar, face on the bar, and a mug attached to her hand"

"Mira, he'll come back soon, you just have to believe in him" said Master Makarov, who was rather tired of seeing Mira half heartedly doing everything, while she spent the rest of her time drinking.

"But He should have told me where he was gong, I miss him!" she muttered, not lifting her face

"This is a journey that only he can take, he must find his way alone, so why don't you put down the beer and go home, its already midnight."

"No! I need this, especially tonight, it's our 6 month anniversary!"

"Well, I' sure wherever he is, he hasn't forgotten"

"We'll he better not fucking have, because if he has, the next time I see him, I'll beat the shit out of him, before dragging him back to his house and not coming out for several days." Mira said with a heavy blush, somewhat inspired by the alcohol, and a bit of drool dripping out of her mouth.

A blush spread across Makarovs face as he imagined all of the dirty actions they'd commit.

Once Makarovs mind had calmed down he sighed.

"Just promise me you'll leave soon, i'm going home, can you lock up on your way out?"

"Yeah yeah" Mira said, waving her hand in the air dismissively.

"Thanks" the Master said before leaving her to her drink and her thoughts.

Several Hours Later

Mira awoke with a start, breaking a line of drool, she quickly wiped her face clean before looking around with tired eyes, nobody was in the guild yet but she could tell it was morning by the light creeping in through the windows.

"Well, might as well go home, sleep in a bed" Mira said out loud before sliding off her stool and walking towards the door.

As she stepped outside, she heard a shriek pierce the air. She looked towards the sound to see, a little speck in the distance, slowly getting bigger. Then, as quick as lighting, a bird slowed itself down from impressive speeds, to a gentle speed before flying towards her, she could see a roll of paper in its claw, but she had no idea what to make of it.

It flew over her head before dropping the paper over her. She caught it as it floated down and she opened it.

What she read brought tears of joy to her eyes, for in the letter, was a explanation of why he left, what had happened since then, and that he had his magic back. It was much to vague on details for her liking, but she felt that there was some outside influence that caused that. The next to last sentence made her sad and a little angry.

_'I'm going to be training here under the Leader of the Clan for a while, I'm sorry but I'll see you soon, an I WILL make it up to you, any way you want, even THAT way'_ the last part made her smile perversely. As she reached the next and last sentence, what she read filled her with happiness.

_'I'm especially sorry I'm not there right now, but Happy 6 month Anniversary Mira, I love you so much'_ she read. Mira then hugged the letter to her chest.

"Screw a few days, when he gets back, I'm keeping him in his house for a week" she said aloud while hugging the letter, tears of joy cascading down her cheeks, and a blush spread across her face.

* * *

**There you go, hope you like it, the continuation story of Dragon Son. That's basically it, see you soon, Windbear.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pranks and a Goodbye

**1Hello once again readers! Long time no read huh! Haha, sorry for the lack of updates, but I just haven't been in the mood to write, and when I try to write when im not in the mood the writing becomes stale and lacks life. Anyway, thank you for your readership over my time on , and I hope to expand my horizons beyond that of Fairy Tail, to my other favorite animes.**

**Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail nor its characters, though, I do indeed own my own plot and OC's**

* * *

Chapter 2: Pranks and a Goodbye

One year has passed since Natsu had begun his training under Toren, the elder of the mightiest clan of elves in all of Minstrel, and the Grand Sage of the Elements.

"Sensei!" Natsu cried out, running in slow motion towards a tall, white haired elf, who in turn was running in the same fashion towards his apprentice.

"Natsu!" Toren cried out, tears comically flowing from his eyes as his arms wrapped around his apprentice.

"I'll miss you so much sensie!" Natsu cried as tears flowed from his eyes in the same fashion as his sensei.

"Shed not your tears young one! Your departure should be happy!"

"Shut it! Your crying even more than me!"

"That's because I can cry! I'm not the one leaving!" Toren exclaimed, causing everyone watching to sweatdrop at his lack of logic.

"Natsu" Toren said, ending his shenanigans, and transforming into his more serious persona.

"Yes sensei?" Natsu said, his tears no longer commically flowing as he listened to his teacher and friend.

"Now that you have finished your training, I have a task for you to complete, when you do it, it doesn't matter"

"What is it?"

"During your time here, I have been studying your powers and the concept and theories of a hybrid elemental, and I have come to a conclusion"

Natsu stared at Toren, letting him know to continue.

"I have concluded that the ability to create a hybrid elemental is unique to you, why this is is still unknown, but I suspect it has something to do with Igneel, as well as the original bonding, which was probably a freak accident, you said a wrath spirit was possesing a lava elemental, and when you absorbed that elemental, its spirit separated from it and tried to possess you, and the elemental adopted the magical obsidian into its system to protect you, so it turned your body into solid obsidian. That process was how the hybrid was originally born, and that is where my task for you comes in"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to search for the remaining elementals of the fire origin. Ash, Smoke, and Solar. And the way you should go about doing this, is searching out for the elemental king of each variant, earning their favor, and then when they ask you for a boon of your choice, ask them to imbue you with their element. When this happens, your elemental should accept it into their system, creating a new hybrid."

"Woah, quite the hefty task" said Fen, stepping into their conversation.

"Indeed, but it should prove little challenge to our young Dragon Slayer, and Sage in training."

"How exactly will I find the elemental kings?"

"Well, I won't tell you exactly, but the Ash and Smoke kings share a domain. The Solar king will be the hardest to find. But the ledgends shall guide you!" exclaimed Toren.

"So this is really it?" asked Fen, her mood somewhat downcast.

"Don't worry Fen, once I create the ultimate fire elemental hybrid, I'll come back here!" Natsu said cheerfully, after all, to our favorite Dragon Slayer, no goodbye means forever.

"Alright, you better" Fen said, a small smile gracing her face as she lightly punched Natsu's shoulder, before pulling him into a hug.

Natsu returned the hug lovingly. Fen had grown to be a very important person to him, a great friend. If Mira wasn't waiting at home for him, she might have become somthing more.

"Natsu" Said Toren.

"Yeah?"

"During your time, you have grown close to everyone in this clan, even the young ones" Toren said, ending the last part staring at a bush behind Natsu.

"Darn! He spotted us! Hurry!" shouted a small child that leapt put of the bushes, followed by several other children, who rushed on Natsu, jumping on him, causing him to fall to the ground laughing.

"Hey guys" Natsu said cheerfully.

"Natsu-san!"

"Natsu!"

"Natsu-senpai! You didn't think we were gonna let you leave without saying goodbye did you!"

"Of course not!" Natsu responded, wrapping up all of them in a big hug.

When he released them, they all lined up in front of him.

The four children in front of him had grown rather close to Natsu, and him to them.

The first child, Trik, and the rowdiest of the bunch. Was a dirty blonde haired boy, who was always coming up with schemes for the adults of the clan, which Natsu often joined. He had a clever and devious aura around him, as if observing everything and plotting, always.

The second child, Tsun , who was an outspoken little girl, who refused to with hold her opinions on anything. She had light brown hair, and a confident aura around her.

The third child, Harn, who was a tough little boy with darker brown hair. Harn was always looking for a challenge, he often challenged Natsu and Toren to fistfights, and always lost. Harn reminded Natsu of himself, how he always challenged Gildarts to fights, just to lose immediately. But Natsu knew he would grow into a great warrior.

The last child of the four, Valen, she was a shy girl, and secretly Natsu's favorite, she had raven black hair. Despite her shy Nature, Natsu was sure she had a crush on him. The reason she was his favorite of the four was that if you could get her away from the four, she would shed her shy nature. Natsu had spent plenty of nights sitting with Valen telling her about the world, and all of his adventures. She was amazed by his stories and would often fall asleep by his side.

"Heh, you guys are bunch of great kids you know that, It feels like we met yesterday" Natsu smiled, fondly remembering when he had met the four children.

* * *

Flashback

It had been a few days after Natsu began his training under his new sensei, Toren. He had been given the day off so Natsu was using it to explore the little village that the elves inhabited. This clan was one of the extremely few that had a permanent settlement.

As Natsu was exploring the boundaries of the clearing, his enhanced hearing caught hushed whispers coming from behind the bushes, just outside the clearing.

Being the curious fellow Natsu was, he decided to sneak up on them, jumping straight from his spot on the ground, he launched himself towards the tree next to the origin of the whispers.

From his place on a branch, Natsu could see four children sitting in a circle, a dirty blonde haired one seemed to be explaining something to the others.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to prank Sir Toren?" asked a dark brown haired one.

"Oh please, he's about as childish as we are, he'll probably enjoy it."

Deciding that this would be the perfect time to drop in, Natsu jumped off the branch and landed right behind the one who seemed to be acting as the ring leader.

"This a prank?" Natsu asked, of coarse he knew it was.

This caused all of the kids to jump up and face him, their backs to the village.

"We have no idea what you are talking about" defended the leader.

"Yeah so mind your own damn business" angrily stated the brown haired girl

"Oh, so it is a prank, in that case, I want in" Natsu said, with a fiendish smile on his face.

"We said we don- wait what? the leader said.

"Your gonna prank Toren right? I. Want. In."

"Why would an adult want to prank someone?"

"Because pranks can be freakin hilarious!" Natsu stated somewhat loudly

"Hush!" all four shushed him, but it was too late, Fen, who happened to be nearby, had heard him.

"Natsu? Is that you?" she called out, not knowing exactly where it came from

"Crap, she heard! Scram gang!" the leader ordered, but Natsu held out his hand, telling them to stop.

Natsu stood up to allow Fen to see him.

"Yeah that was me"

"Who were you talking to?" she asked.

"I was talking to my elemental, I decided that since Sir Toren is still alive, and I am acquainted with him, we should probably change his name"

"Oh, I see, well, I'll leave you to it, think up a good name for him!" she stated before wandering off.

When she was out of ear-shot, Natsu squatted back down.

"Wait, you're the outsider!?" the larger kid asked.

"Yep! The names Natsu! Nice to meet'cha" Natsu stated.

The kids stared at him in awe.

"So your Torens apprentice? That's so cool!"

"Yeah, he's helping me master my elemental powers."

"Coooolllll" the kids stated, before the leader stood up.

"Well, since you helped us, you can be trusted. I'm Trikson but you can call me Trik. That's Harnet, but we call him Harn, That there is Tsun, she hates her real name and we aren't allowed to tell anyone, and that's Valen" he said, gesturing to each of his companions.

"Nice to meet you!" Natsu said, putting on his signature friendly grin.

"So you're really going to help us prank Toren?"

"You can bet your asses I am!" Natsu said, pumping his fist proudly, which caused the kids to burst into laughter.

"I like you Natsu, you not like the other grown-ups" said Trik

"Well, thanks, though im not quite a grown up yet"

"Really? But you're so big" said Harn, sizing him up, seeming unintimidated by Natsu's superior size

"Well, that's because im strong, I train to protect those im close to"

"So cool!" said three of the kids, excluding the one labled as Valen, whom Natsu had noticed had said nothing by this time.

"So your name is Valen correct?" asked Natsu, turning his attention towards the shy little girl.

"Yes" she mumbled.

"Valen doesn't talk much, but she always helps us out in pranking the adults"

"Well, then I'll call you Vale!" Natsu stated.

"Vale?" questioned Tsun

"Yeah, like a veil, a shroud of mystery hidden by silence, after all, those who are silent are hiding a mystery, and mysteries are fun!" Natsu exclaimed, causing Valen to blush and look at her feet.

Indistinguishable mumbling came from the other three.

"So, we gonna prank Toren or what?"

"Yeah, so here's the plan" Trik said.

30 minutes later, the trap was set, and Natsu was the bait. He saw a flaw in their plan and suggested an improvement.

"Alright, I'll go get Toren, you guys wait, I'll lure him into the trap, you can count on me!"

As Natsu ran off towards the main tent in which the Sage and Keeper of the clan resided, the children looked at each other.

"This is gonna be good" said Trik

"And it's all thanks to Natsu!" added Harn

10 minutes later, Natsu was walking towards the field with Toren right behind him.

"A duel on your day off, I dont see why"

"I thought up of a new move using my hybrid elemental"

Toren's mood instantly adjusted to excitement and anticipation.

"A new move, oh i cant wait!" Toren exclaimed, as they arrived on the field.

Natsu looked towards the bush behind which the children hid, and gave a discreet wink.

As they approached the trap, Natsu got into position, and as Toren positioned himself opposite him, his distance was perfect, and everything was set with Torens back facing the tents, a few spectators had even gathered.

"You ready?" Toren asked

"You bet!" Natsu shouted.

Natsu circled to the left, hoping for Toren to keep the rotation, but to Natsu's disdain, Toren advanced on Natsu.

'Shit' Natsu thought

Their plan had hit a snag, but Natsu could turn things around.

'Well, a good fight will do some good.

Natsu used a Flame shift to teleport a small ways away, where he started unraveling his arm wrappings. Natsu still wasnt quite used to people seeing his arm, but he couldn't perform his elemental magic as well when it was on.

Natsu wrapped the bandage around his wast and secured it. Natsu stretched his arm out a little before launching himself towards Toren. Bringing a wave of Lava from the ground and forcing it to surge towards the Sage, who merely caused it to solidify before breaking it apart.

"Gonna have to do better than that Natsu!" Toren taunted. Who decided to stay on the defensive for now.

"If you say so!" 'At least I wasn't lying when I said I had a new move'

'Ready Kal?' Natsu questioned his elemental

'Gonna look so badass!' screamed Kal

Natsu flared his magic power, an impressive pressure to anybody, but Toren knew that Natsu was only getting started.

Then Natsu doubled his magic pressure output, and slowly, his obsidian right arm started to take over the rest of his body, the plates of obsidian armor were as hard as steel, for these plates of obsidian were magical, and dull. The lava coursing between the plates surged from orange to yellow. As the rest of his body began merging with his elemental, he connected their souls, performing a perfect soul resonance. Increasing his power Ten fold.

Natsu admired his new improved obsidian form, much less bulky than his previous attempts. He returned his gaze to Toren who was quite impressed and gave a confident smirk.

"AND I'M NOT DONE HERE!" Natsu shouted, his voice was overlapped with another.

"COME ON NATSU, SHOW ME A CHALLENGE!" Toren taunted.

Then Natsu had an Idea.

'Perfect!' he thought.

Natsu slammed his foot on the ground, causing a ball of dense obsidan to surface, about a foot in diamter. Natsu caught it in his hands and made it levitate in between them.

As Natsu returned his gaze to Toren, he could see the confused look on his face. Which only assured Natsu that he wouldnt be prepared for what happened next.

Natsu spiked his power and surged it all into the orb of obsidhan. Within a flash, the Ball was molten obsidian, yet it remained a solid shape, its head was causing wet grass around him to steam.

'Not as showy as I could do, but it'll do'

"Take this!" Natsu screamed before chunking the ball as hard as he could at Toren. Natsu used flame shift to arrive just as the orb made contact with Toren, who attempted to catch it. And succeded, somewhat. But he had fallen right into place. As Toren attempted to hold his ground, he slid backwards from the momentum of the orb, and stopped, only a foot in front of their trap. When Natsu arrived, he wasted no time. He slammed his foot on the ground, causing a giant fist of obsidian to rise from the ground, and punch Toren in the stomach, and into the air. Immediately, Natsu jumped into the air, and delivered an axe kick to Toren, and right as the foot was about to connect. Toren twisted in the air and dodged.

'Shit!"

"To bad Natsu! You almost had me" Toren said as landed on the obsidian fist. Was that the new move? So you brought up an orb of condensed obsidian, and imbued it with your elementals lava magic. Very nice!" Toren exclaimed as he held the orb up to the sun, and at the perfect angle too.

"You lose!" Natsu shouted.

"Huh?" Toren said, but it was to late, Natsu channeled his magic into the orb from his distance and detonated the orb. Sending toren flying onto the grass right behind the fist, where the ground collapsed under him.

"NOW!" Natsu shouted after he released his form, and the four children burst from the bushed carrying burlap sack. When they reached the hole, the saw Toren, waist deep in thick tar, which covered him from head waist.

"Now guys!" Trik ordered, and all the kids responded by dumping the contents of the sacks onto Toren. Which consisted of feathers.

When the feathers had settled, Everyone peered over the side of the hole, to see, a feather covered Toren, who somewhat resembled a chicken.

All the kids burst out in laughter, with Natsu barely containing his laughter as he stared at his sensei.

"Nice one kids!" Toren exclaimed

"We sure got you Sir Toren!" Exclaimed Tsun

"You sure did! Now you better start running before I skin your asses alive!" Toren shouted, causing all the laughter to stop abruptly.

"Run!" Natsu shouted, shocking the kids out of their stupor, and making them haul ass away, with Natsu not far behind.

* * *

When the kids had finally stopped running, the came to a circular canyon, with a waterfall on the far side. They collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. And Natsu pretended to be out of breath.

"Natsu-san?"

"Yeah?" Natsu replied

"Thanks for the help, we might not have been able to pull it off without you" said Trik

"Absolutely! Anytime you guys want help, just ask me! I'd love to help you guys!"

"Really?" asked Tsun

"You bet, I love pranks, and you guys seem like a great bunch to pull them with!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu-san is awesome!" shouted Harn, and all the others nodded affirmatively.

"So, whats the deal with you guys? Just a gang of misfits?"

"I guess so, Trik is the one who comes up and orchestrates all the pranks, and whenever we aren't pranking someone, we're off in the woods exploring"

"Sounds fun, I remember when I was like that" Natsu said, as he laid down on the ground, his hand behind his head.

"Have you been on a lot of adventures Natsu-senpai?" asked Tsun

"Oh you bet, a load of them!"

"Really!?" the kids asked.

"Oh you bet!" Natsu stated, fondly remembering his memories.

Silence remained for a few moments, when Valen, broke the silence with what everyone wanted to ask.

"C-could you t-tell us a-about your a-adventures?" she asked shyly, everyone stared at her, amazed that she'd break her shyness so suddenly.

"Well, since shy little Vale asked, I couldn't possibly say no"

As fast as lighting, all four kids sat orderly in front of Natsu as he sat up.

Then Natsu told them a story about his first mission at Fairy Tail, and the kids listened intently, until Natsu realized that the sun was setting.

"Well, you kids should make you way home fast, before it gets too dark, I'll follow in a while" Natsu said, and Trik, Tsun, and Harn begrudgingly stood up and ran back the way to their home.

Natsu let out a content sigh before he realized that Valen had not left.

"Whats the matter?"

"I don't wanna leave yet"

"Alright, tell you what, I'll take you back with me when I leave, how's that sound?" Natsu offered, and she nodded thankfully, glad he didnt make her leave.

"So what's up? Won't your parents be worried?"

"I d-dont have p-parents" she stated.

"So you live by yourself?"

"Mhm" she responded.

"Heh, just like me" Natsu laughed, and she looked at him questionatively.

"I never knew my parents, and I've lived by myself for a long time, except when I lived with Igneel"

"I-Igneel?"

"My adoptive father, he's a Fire Dragons" Natsu said, and Instantly her interests were peaked, causing Natsu to chuckle.

"Igneel, the King of the Fire Dragons, found me when I was a small kid, even smaller than you. He took me in and raised me. Thats how I learned Fire Dragon Slayer Magic"

She awed in amazement, before her eyes returned to her sad nature.

"Igneel was a great dad, except when he wasn't beating the shit out of me for pranking him" Natsu said, and Valen giggled.

"W-what's F-Fairy T-Tail?" she asked

"Its a Guild for mages, it's one big family"

"Like a c-clan?"

"A little, we all look out for each other. And we take missions that people post"

"Do you m-miss them?"

"Yeah, I left without telling anyone, it was the wrong thing to do, but I felt so weak and useless, I couldn't let them see me like that"

"Why n-not?"

"It's like this, lots of people in Fairy Tail have had troubled pasts, including myself. But I don't let mine get to me, and one day, I learned that everyone in Fairy Tail needs some kind of support, so I decided, to be that pillar for them, so I trained, I made myself as strong as I could so that when my friends past came back to haunt them, I could stand strong and help them fight. Sometimes, they need a knight in shining armor, but I took a step further, I became their Dragon" Natsu said proudly.

"If I n-need help, will you b-be there for m-me?" she asked hesitantly/hopefully

"Of course, If you ever need me, I'll be there, ready to incinerate anything that tries to harm you" Natsu said fondly.

"Thank you... Natsu" she said.

"Ready to head back?" Natsu asked, and she nodded back.

Natsu stood up and stretched his back out before offering his hand to help her up, and with a blush, she took it.

Natsu lit a fire in his hand to light his way.

"Stay close" Natsu ordered, but he was unprepared when the small child grabbed onto his hand and let him guide her throught the woods towards the clan.

* * *

"You'll come back to us right Natsu?" asked Trik, waking Natsu from his memories

"Absolutely, nothing could stop me from visiting you guys!" Natsu said confidently, this immediatly brought up the spirits of the four young elves.

"You better come back Natsu!" Ordered Tsun

"Don't you worry! Dragons always keep their promises!" Natsu said proudly, before he was rushed by the children again. They all embraced him tightly as the clan watched fondly.

One by one, the kids released him and took a step back, until Vale was the last one remaining.

"I'll miss you Natsu" she said softly, her shy induced stutter disappeared.

"Don't you worry Vale, I will return, mark my words!" he said, before she reluctantly let him go.

Natsu stood up fully and turned back to Toren, who had a box in his hands.

"What's this?"

"My final gift to you" Toren said, before presenting the box to Natsu.

When Natsu opened up the box, inside he saw a magnificent set of black leather armor. It consisted of leather body armor with tassets and small bevor, a set of pauldrons and a long tunic. The leather itself is black with crimson lining. The chest piece, pauldrons and gauntlets were formed with overlapping pieces of leather. hanging from the chest piece were large triangular pieces of armor covering the outer side of each thigh, and hanging over the groin. And a crimson volcanoe emblazoned on the chest. (For picture, check out bottom of my profile)

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, you are Natsu, friend of the elves, and apprentice of Toren. You deserve this. You have changed the lives of everyone at this village, even if most of the time it was by pranking. Nonetheless, here." Toren said, handing the box to Natsu.

"Guess I gotta change huh" Natsu said, before he slammed his foot on the ground, and a wall surrounded him, giving him a little privacy to change.

After a few minutes passed, the walls fell and Natsu was left in the armor, he had taken it upon himself to fix the leggings temporarily, until he had time to make it permanent.

"You look good Natsu" Toren said, and was followed by a few whistles, and even a female feigning.

"Well, I guess this is it"

"Toren embraced his apprentice one last time"

"Good luck Natsu, I'll keep in touch" Toren said.

"Alright, well, I'm off" before Natsu turned on his heel and made his way out of the clearing, and begining his journey back home, and back to Mira.

* * *

**Hope that makes up for my absence, and I hope you liked it! Expect an update for another story soon! Any suggestions/question/advice/tips? Put em in a review or PM. I love em. No matter how small, they always help. The help you become a better writer! Anyway, thats all for now. Farewell. -Wind**bear


	3. Chapter 3:Fairy Tail, Gildarts, and Mira

**Hello once again readers! I know what you're thinking, why update the same story again? Because, after this, I will attempt two post two chapters of another story, and after that, the same. So all of you fans who have a specific story of mine you adore, you can indulge on a chapter right after the first! And I'm thinking Curse will be the next one I update.**

**Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail, but I do own my characters and my plot.**

**Now, let the story begin!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fairy Tail, Gildarts, and Mira

Two months had passed since Natsu had departed from the Elves, and a Year and Four months had passes since he had left Fairy Tail...since he had left Mira.

Mira had been plaguing his mind ever since he set out on his journey, she was in his every thought, she was always there. How would she react when he returned, had she gotten his letter. Natsu wished he could have sent more than just that one, but Toren refused. He said that the single letter was a risk, and no more could be sent.

Currently, Natsu was only a few miles outside of Magnolia, the home of the Fairy Tail, and he was mentally preparing himself for his reunion with his Family. His departure was sudden. And the last image his friends had of him, was him helpless.

Natsu clutched his fists closed at the thought. He was powerless. Weak. And everyone saw. Everyone witnessed their rambunctious Dragon Slayer have an internal crisis as he failed to create fire.

Natsu looked up to the sky, his mouth twisted into his signature smirk, not his grin, his smirk. That would never happen again. His moment of weakness had passed. And now he had to stand strong. He had to retake his mantle of Salamander. He had to reclaim his title as the Dragon of Fairy Tail. And If someone dared to stand in his way of protecting his family. He would incinerate them.

Returning his gaze in front of him. He saw the main gate to Magnolia, and his nervousness disappeared. He was returning home. To Fairy Tail. To Mira.

As Natsu passed the gate. He drew the attention of everybody that passed. Who was this stranger. Nobody could see his face because he had his hood up. A Familiar scarf was wrapped around his waist, but because of the unfamiliar placement, nobody could make the connection. This strangers armor was nothing like any of them had seen before. The craftsmanship was so unique. But just looking at it, one could tell it was exquisite.

Natsu smirked at all the attention he was receiving. He could sense that all around, people were staring at him. Deciding give them a treat, Natsu stopped walking. And slowly reached up towards his hood, and removed it.

Gasps all around were heard. Natsu was glad they hadn't forgotten his signature pink hair. And they knew who belonged to it.

"It's Natsu-san!"

"Natsu's back!"

"Shit"

Deciding that was enough for the crowd. Natsu returned his hood to its original place, and disappeared in a flash of flames.

* * *

When Natsu re-appeared. He was sitting on the roof of the Fairy Tail. There sat in thought. Trying to think of a badass entry.

When he finally decided on one. He snuck to a skylight, stealthily opened it and jumped down to the rafters, high above the members.

'Perfect' Natsu thought, no one had noticed his entry, now on to the next step.

Natsu searched the guild for his favorite white haired woman. But much to his surprise/disappointment. She was not located in the guild. But he could see people like Erza, Gray, Master Makarov, Cana, Lisanna, shit even Gildarts was fucking here, but Mira wasn't!?

'Probably out shopping' Natsu thought, now he'd just have to wait things out.

Returning his gaze to the youngest Strauss sibling. He felt an unknown sense of relief. Like somehow. His disappearance had stopped something really bad from happening. But trying not to focus on that. He returned to observing his guild members.

Laxus was sitting up on the S-class deck listening to his music silently.

Elman was fussing over someone not being manly as usual.

Natsu was thinking about blowing his cover, but right when he was about to jump down. His favorite demon, Mirajane Strauss burst through the guild doors, clearly in a hurry.

As all attention turned to her sudden and out of character entrance. She regained her breath.

"Natsu was sighted in town!" She announced.

Personally, Natsu was surprised she came here instead of trying to track him down. Of course, he would show up here eventually so it was the smarter plan.

"What!?" shouted Erza

"Really!?" asked Lisanna

"About Damn Time!" said Gray

"Where is he?" someone asked, and instantly, everyone started looking around. Some of the smarter ones even looked up to the rafters, remembering his last extravagant entrance, but he made sure to hide in the darkest place, shrouded by shadows, But unknown to him. He hadn't remained completly unnoticed. A certian Crash Mage, and a Lightning Mage saw him within the shadows. Both, deciding to keep quiet. Both happy to have the Pink Haired Dragon Slayer back. One much more so that the other of course.

"He must still be in town!" said Maccao

"But why would he still be in town? Wouldn't he come here first?" asked Erza

'Alright' Natsu said before he readied his magic.

Using a new trick he developed during his time pranking with the kids, Natsu used his magic to write in flames on the ground of the guild floor, which instantly gained attention.

'Look up'

Instantly, all of the guild members surveyed the rafters, some of them eyeing the shadowed spot in which he hid.

"Where is he?"

"God dammit Natsu! Just come on down"

"But whats the fun in that!?" Natsu shouted, but throwing his voice over to the other side of the guild, causing the attention to shift over there.

Seeing that his targets attention was focused on the spot where he threw his voice. He decided to activate the last phase of his plan.

He used his flame shift spell to appear right behind Mira. And then, In a split second, Natsu turned her around and pulled her towards him into a kiss.

Taken extremely off guard, Mira was frozen in shock when she realized she was kissing somebody. But it didn't take long until she recognized the familiar feel of his lips, and the familiar warmth of his body. As she returned the kiss. All attention turned to the two.

"N-Natsu?" one of them asked

Instead of responding. Natsu picked Mira up by her waist, and bent backwards, allowing his hood to fall off, and Mira to wrap her legs around his waist.

Natsu could feel the shift in the air, but he was too occupied by Mira. When they finally released each other from their surprise kiss. They stared each other in the eyes.

"I missed you" He said gently

"I missed you too Natsu" she said, her eyes tearing up.

Natsu wrapped her in a loving hug and just held her. Getting his fill of her intoxicating scent.

After several minutes passed, someone broke the silence.

"How long are they gonna hug each other?" asked Gray obnoxiously. Instead of reacting like how they all thought he would. Gray's underwear, which happened to be all that he was wearing at the time, burst into flames.

"OH SHIT!" Gray screamed before running out of the guild, while trying to extinguish the flames.

Finally, Natsu released Mirajane and took a few steps back to admire her.

Her hair was still the same, in a single pony tail. But she was wearing a dark Crimson tank top with skin tight dark blue jeans and black combat boots.

At the same time, everyone was taking in his new appearance. His hair was longer and unkempt, not that it ever was. But what drew the most attention was his outfit. The armor he wore was nothing like any of the seasoned adventurers had seen before.

"Natsu?" asked Erza

"Yeah?" he said, turning his attention away from his girlfriend to his scarlet friend.

"What... are you wearing?" she asked, clearly interested in his armor.

"Glad you asked Erza! This my friends! Is the armor of the Elves!"

"The elves?"

"They're real!?"

"I thought that they were just legend"

"How the hell did Natsu find the elves?"

"Everyone take a seat! And I'll tell you a story" Natsu announced. Taking a seat at one of the larger tables of the guild. With Mira sat closely beside him, holding on to his left hand hand as she waited for him to tell his story. And not long after he sat down. His table, and all the tables around it, filled up instantly.

Natsu began his story with how his Elemental spirit, Kal, told him of the Elves, and that they might be able to help him. This made everyone's eyes drop, remembering what happened before he disappeared.

"They helped you right?" asked Lisanna hesitantly.

"You tell me!" Natsu said, as he lit his hands aflame, with his confident smile. This caused everyone to cheer up, and even some to tear up happy that he was their favorite Dragon Slayer once again, and the thought of him having to give up his career as a mage, disappeared into nothingness.

"But wait" said Erza

"What?" asked Natsu

"If the elves helped you, why is your arm still like that?" as she said this, all eyes turned to Natsu's arm, which was wrapped up in bandages instead of the armor that was on his left arm.

Natsu got up, with Mira hesitant to let his hand go, as if he'd run off again.

Natsu slowly started unraveling the bandages, and most of the guild was shocked by what they saw, as most never saw it. His normal arm was gone. Replacing it was an arm of obsidian and lava.

"This arm. Is my connection to my Elemental. Its what allows me to use its powers" he said. Creating an obsidian dagger by transforming the lava that coursed through his arm. Which he immediately stabbed into the table before wrapping his arm back up.

"It's not pretty, but I have to deal with it"

"I think that's enough about Natsu's arm" said Gildarts, sparing the boy

"Tell us about the elves Natsu? What are they like?"

Natsu sat back down and took Mira's hand back in his, and told them about his times with the clan. From his meeting and Training with Toren, leaving out most of the complicated elemental training stuff out, to his pranks with the elven children.

When Natsu started talking about his pranks with the children, the guild was filled with laughter. Even from Mira and Erza.

When Natsu told them about his deeper relationships with the children, especially with Valen. They could all see the man that Natsu could become. They could feel his emotions when he spoke, they could feel how much he cared about the little children. And they could tell that the children thought of Natsu as a brother or father figure. Even if all but Valen had parents.

And Natsu finished his story with Toren giving him the armor and him saying goodbye to the children.

With teary eyes. The guild dispersed back to their usual positions, after congratulating Natsu on his return.

"Mira?" Natsu asked

"Yeah?" she asked

"You've been awfully quiet this whole time"

"Sorry, I'm just really glad to have you back"

Natsu leaned forward and captured her lips again. Nothing too passionate. Just a loving kiss. But when Natsu tried to break from the kiss, she grabbed his chin and pulled his head so that her mouth was right next to her ear.

"And besides, I'm trying to preserve my voice, after all. Tonight, you're going to be making me scream in pleasure, got it?" she said, forcefully, one of the moments when her demonic side poked through.

"Crystal" Natsu replied, almost scared.

"Good" she replied, before licking the rim of his ear. Still a tease.

"Natsu" asked Gildarts from behind, mankind Natsu jump out of his seat and fall on his ass.

"Y-yeah?"

"How strong would you say you've gotten?" Gildarts asked, crouching down to be level with Natsu.

"Curious are you old man? Why don't we go a round or two out back and find out?"

"Just what I was thinking!" Gildarts announced as he stood straight, offering his hand to Natsu.

"Just you wait old man! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Natsu shouted, which grabbed the attention of the guild.

"Are they gonna-?"

"It was inevitable"

"Oh I can't wait to see this!"

As Gildarts and Natsu with Mira right behind exited the guild, everyone stood up and followed, as well as gray, who rejoined sometime during Natsu's Story.

* * *

The crowd had gathered around Fairy Tail's dueling ground.

"Natsu" Mira said, grabbing his attention before he entered the field.

"Yeah?"

"If you do good... I might go easy on you tonight" she whispered into his ear.

"And who says I want you to go easy?" he whispered into her ear. Causing a shiver to run up her spine.

"C'mon lover boy!" Gildarts said as he dragged him by his collar onto the feild.

When Natsu and Gildarts were in position.

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR" Natsu shouted as he unleashed a torrent of flames that was akin to his old power. Which Gildarts dispersed easily.

"Is that it?" Gildarts asked, almost disappointed.

Natsu let out a malicious smirk. As he pulled off his wrappings with a single movement.

Gildarts raised his eyes in suspicion.

Suddenly, Natsu pulsed, glowing red veins appeared on the surface of his skin, enlarged and coursing with molten lava. On top of that, patches of scales appeared all over his body as his eyes became slitted. He returned his gaze to Gildarts who was dripping with sweat commically.

"Shit" Gildarts said simply.

"KARYU!" Natsu bellowed, his voiced boomed with power, almost bestial. The air around him becoming thick, and heated.

"No!" Gildarts said

"NOOO!" Natsu said

"No No!" Gildarts said, getting pretty worried.

"HOOOKKKKOOOO!" Natsu bellowed, unleashing a torrent of flames from his jaws that was truly massive. The heat burned the surrounding grass in a large area.

Gildarts channeled his spell to cause the torrent to disperse, but there was just to much. And the excess crashed into him. Enveloping him as he slid back. Trying his best to keep his feet on the ground.

"Holy shit" said most of the guild.

Then, the rest of the lingering fire dissipated into large cubes... of fire. Revealing Gildarts. His clothes were ruined and he had singe marks all over his body.

"He did that much to Gildarts!?"

"How did that not do more!?"

"Very Impressive Natsu! I never thought anybody in this guild would get the upper hand on me like that! But this is far from over!"

"RIGHT YOU ARE!" Natsu bellowed. Before his obsidian arm began to spread over the rest of his body as he merged with his Elemental.

"WITH THIS FORM I'VE GONE TOE TO TOE WITH TOREN! THE GRAND SAGE OF THE ELEMENTALS! HOW WILL YOU STACK UP!?" Natsu roared, the mere volume of his voice intimidating his fellow guild members. But Gildarts wasn't having shit.

"SHOW ME NATSU! SHOW ME YOUR POWER!" Gildarts roared, matching Natsu, lacking the bestial input of course.

Natsu slammed his foot on the ground, causing a geyser of lave to erupt from the ground. Which Natsu took control of immediately. And rushed Gildarts. The lava surging through the air right begind him.

Right when Natsu was within attacking distance from Gildarts, he flame shifted behind him. Which Gildarts sensed and turned to face him.

"WRONG MOVE!" Natsu roared. As he swung his arms down causing the torrent of lava to surge on to Gildarts.

The crowd was surprised by Natsu's second attack on Gildarts.

But even more surprisingly, Natsu punched into the lava stream, which sent Gildarts flying out the other side. His skin badly burned.

Knowing that this wasn't over, Natsu thrust both of his arms into the lava. When he brought them back. His arms were draconic. But Remained composed of obsidian.

Gildarts twisted in the air, and landed on the ground.

Gildarts stretched his muscles and joints, wincing from the burnt skin.

"Well shit Natsu, did you really have to do that much damage to your poor old Gildarts?" Gildarts said sarcastically.

When he didn't receive a response. He opened his eyes and searched the battle field, only to find lots of burnt grass. But no Natsu.

Instantly going on guard, Gildarts readied himself for anything.

Feeling very subtle rumbling beneath his feet, he readied himself for Natsu's attack.

Suddenly, a hand erupted from the ground, grabbing Gildarts ankle, or would have, if it was still there. Instead all the hand met was air. Gildarts had flipped in the air to avoid the attack. Gildarts then grabbed the arm before Natsu could retreat and pulled it above the ground, revealing one Natsu Dragneel attached to it.

Natsu instantly tried to delivered a devastating kick to Gildarts side, but Gildarts managed to catch it. Natsu tried to position his body while in the older Wizards grasp to deliver his other foot into Gildarts other side but Gildarts had other plans. He threw Natsu by his arm and leg into the ground with devastating force. creating a large crater.

When all the dust had cleared had passed. Natsu climbed out of the crater. The plates on his body were cracked, and lava leaked out, resembling blood.

Natsu smirked.

"Damn. I really thought that I had you there" Natsu said, before he collapsed, breathing heavily as his obsidian form retreated back to his arm.

"You did good Natsu. And your really powerful." Gildarts said.

"But in terms of raw strength, Gildarts still has you beat" added Makarov as he joined the two, followed by Mira, who rushed to Natsu's side.

"Damn, guess I...know what to work on" Natsu said, trying to catch his breath

"You mentioned going toe to toe with this Toren? How strong was he?" asked Makarov

"In terms of magic. Stronger than me. But in terms of physical strength, closer to me than Gildarts."

"How much stronger than you, in terms of magic?"

"Well, it depends, only a few times was I able to beat him. But only when he was using certain types of elemental magic. But I never fought him when he was bonded with the soul of any of his elementals"

"So that means?" Makarov asked

"That I never even came close to see the full potential of his magical power"

"Someone who's by far stronger than Natus's magic?" GIldarts said, in pure amazement. Since Natsu had indeed proved today that his magic could over power his.

"C'mon Natsu, let's go home"

"Hey Mira, did you happen to-"

"Move into your house while you were gone, yeah" she finished for him

"Not surprised. Let's go." Natsu said as he got up, but before he could leave. Gildarts grabbed his shoulder.

"Use a condom Natsu" Gildarts advised.

"Noted. But we didn't last time" Natsu said before leaving Gildarts with Mira to return to his house.

"T-They've already done it" Gildarts said in mock shock. Before breaking down in comical anime tears.

"He's growing up so fast!"

* * *

When Natsu and Mira reached his house. He was surprised. She had taken nice care of it. Taken down all of the growing vines on the outside.

And when they entered his house, he was surprised with how clean it was. Unsurprisingly she added some of her furniture among his. Thankfully they fit in with the color of the house and they weren't painted girlishly.

She added a bookcase full of books and replaced his beat up couch with a new one. She had also fixed up his kitchen. Feeling no real desire to explore the rest of the house. Natsu sat down on the couch, wincing from his soreness.

Mira sat down next to him and snuggled in close as Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Well, the place looks better than it has in years" Natsu said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Well duh, you didn't think I would live in the same conditions that you put up with now did you"

"Heh, guess not" Natsu laughed before pulling her in close.

"I'm sorry I left you like that Mira"

Mira sighed before standing up. For a second Natsu thought she would leave, that is, until she climbed on his lap with her legs on outer side of his, basically straddling him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and stared into his eyes.

"As long as you promise to never leave me again Natsu" she said, her care for him evident in her stare and the gentleness in her words.

"Now that I'm here, I'll never leave you again" Natsu said, leaning forward and captured her lips in the same loving kiss they had shared earlier today.

Mira however, wasn't quite satisfied with this kiss, so she prompted Natsu to open his mouth by poking his lips with her tongue. Which he complied to.

As their tongues danced around each other. Their hormones spiked, and the loving kiss quickly became something... more lustful. After all, not having any sex for a year can do that for a teenager.

Mira started grinding on top of Natsu as one of his hands traveled down to grope her ass, and the other traveled up to grope her breast. As soon as they made contact, Mira let out a deep moan inside of Natsu's mouth, which instantly got him up and ready.

Picking her up by her ass, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom. Never separating from their kiss.

As Natsu set her down on the bed. He took a step back and began to remove his armor. Piece by piece, with the tunic coming off last, leaving the wrappings on. Mira could see that he had gained new scars, as well as more muscle definition, if that was even possible.

When Natsu had finished de-clothing, He approached Mira, who seemed to be entranced by his body, he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head and arms leaving her in nothing but her a crimson lacy bra.

"Lace?" he asked

"Yeah, this morning I just had a feeling like it important that I wore it"

Smiling to himself at his luck, he unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off. Leaving her in nothing but her matching bra and panties.

Not realizing he was staring. Mira took the advantage and pulled him down and climbed on top of him.

"Now what do you say we get down to business Natsu?"

"Hey, I told you I didn't want it easy. But I'd rather tend to that years worth of pent of sexual tension Mira" Natsu said, and before she realized what was happening. he flipped her over so she was on her back laying on his stomach. His right hand removing her bra while his left hand rubbed her moistening pussy under her panties.

Mira couldn't resist him as he assaulted her and she moaned. She could already feel her orgasm approaching.

Natsu sucked on her neck while his right hand was playing with her nipples.

"N-Natsu!" she moaned.

"Almost there already babe?" he asked/taunted

"S-shut up N-Natsu" she tried to fight, but Natsu wasn't having it, she was locked into position by his powerful arms. His hot erection pressing into her back.

Then, Natsu sped up the past as his right hand kneaded her breast and his left fingers pumped furiously in and out of her soaked pussy, bring her to her climax.

"NATSU!" She screamed as she came.

As Mira was recovering on top of him, Natsu knew he had to keep the advantage while he could.

Natsu slid out from under her and crawled into position, he pulled off her last remaining garment, and took a moment to admire her.

"Q-quit s-staring p-pervert" she mumbled, still convulsing.

"Alright then" Natsu said evilly as he lined up his dick with her pussy.

"N-Natsu, w-wait" she pleaded.

"Sorry babe, never have been to patient" Natsu said as he slammed his entire length into her, causing her to scream out in exctasy.

"Damn! Your so tight Mira" Natsu groaned

"Damn y-you N-Natsu" Mira said, she knew Natsu was taking advantage while he could and taking dominance.

Natsu grabbed her chest and lifted her up so that she was pressed up with his chest.

"Ready?" Natsu asked

"Go!" she ordered and Natsu complied, as he started furiously thrusting in and out of her without mercy. From the point of view of someone else, Mira would look comatose, a little drool coming out her mouth, and her eyes glazed over. After all, Natsu was using his magic to make the best out of this for her. And soon, Natsu could feel his climax coming.

"Mira, I'm about to cum!"

"Inside! Do it inside!" she screamed.

And Natsu slammed his dick all the way into her and released his load balls deep in her soaking pussy.

Feeling his dick expand in her sent Mira over the edge as well and caused her to have her climax as well.

"Natsu!" she screamed as she came.

With both of them panting, Mira forced herself to recover first as she reached into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out handcuffs. Before Natsu realised what was happening, His hands were cuffed to the head board.

"Fuck" he said as he realized his situation.

"You had your bout of fun, now its my turn. And I've got quite the treat for you Natsu.

"SATAN SOUL: SUCCUBUS!" she shouted as she was enveloped in light.

"Shit" Natsu said.

When the light faded, Mira was left standing in a satan soul never seen before. It was very much like her regular satan soul form except for the fact that her usually thick tail had been replaced by a long narrow crimson tail ending in an arrow head. Her jumpsuit was changed in that it left her boobs and lower half exposed. She wore thigh high crimson boots with heels. Instead of her arms being how they used to, she simply wore long silk gloves that reached up beyond her elbow and half way to her shoulder. And her normally large draconic wings were replaced by small leathery bat like ones.

"W-when did you get that soul?" Natsu asked. Searching her body, making sure there was no whip to be found.

"A few months after you left, I went on a job where all the men in a village were dying of in explainable causes, long story short, while she was trying to rape me I took over her soul"

"Holy shit"

"Shhh, Natsu, we can't say that now can we" Mira said lustfully as she crawled on top of him.

"After all, nothing we're about to do is holy" she whispered into his ear before she lowered her hand to his fully erect member and started rubbing it.

Something was wrong, Natsu could already feel his climax approaching, he should be way more staminous than this, and from only a handjob.

"I'm sure you've noticed it by now, judging by your face" she whispered into his ear.

"This particular satan soul, while it wont kill you when we fuck, will make any pleasure I give you much more effective. So, revenge for taking dominance and using magic to do that to me" she said as she squeezed on his dick. Causing him to wince, but he couldn't help but feel pleasure amidst the pain.

"Damn Mira"

Placing her loved finger on his lips to silence him, before moving.

Mira gave his dick a lick from base to tip before taking the head in her mouth and taking more and more without any effort until she had reached his base. She herself was surprised that she could do it so easily. As Mira started bobbing her head up and down, she could already feel Natsu squirming beneath her. She could even herself coming to a climax. She hadn't told him, but this Satan Soul released an aphrodisiac into the air whenever she used it. And that made her super sensitive.

Finally, Natsu couldn't hold back any longer and released his second load into Mirajane's throat.

"Having fun Natsu-kun?" Mirajane asked sexily, then again, anything she said in this form would sound sexy.

"I'd have more fun If I could ravage you right now" Natsu said, as lustfully as he could, trying to tempt her to let him free.

"Maybe, but only after I've had my fill" she said before she mounted him and let his dick slide into her, painfully slowly.

The feeling that the both of them felt was indescribable, so much more pleasurable than sex had ever been before.

"OH MY GOD MIRA!" Natsu roared, breaking the handcuffs and seizing Mira by the waist, forcing her on to her back as he started thrusting into her. His eyes slitted and his canines sharpened.

'Shit! He's taking dominance! Why...why can't I fight back?" Mira internally questioned

Both Natsu and Mira had lost control, giving into the lust and letting their bodies take control.

Her gaze of fire takes me. I Burn to dust get lost in lust. I run she over takes me.

Natsu continued to pound Into Mira ruthlessly until he felt his next orgasm cumming. With a final thrust he released his load inside Mira once again. Without missing a beat he pulled out of her and she got on to her hands and knees. But this time, she spread her cheeks apart and presented her asshole to him.

Without any hesitation Natsu pressed his head into her anus, restraining himself enough to go slowly. Once he had gone all the way in, and the discomfort had left Mira's face. Natsu let loose again, pounding in and out of her.

"Your ass is so tight Natsu!" he groaned.

"My ass is all yours! Just fuck me harder!" she cried out, and Natsu complied, Natsu pulled out entirely, before slamming his entire dick into her ass with enough force to cause ripples all over her body.

Grabbing her shoulders, Natsu lifter her up and set her so that her front was pressed into the head board and he continued to pound into her.

Neither felt any fatigue. Tonight. Would be a long night.

* * *

**Damn long sex scene huh? Like It? I hope so, and tell me about the fight scene, I'm trying to improve my fight scenes, and any advice at all would be a great help.**  
**Anyone see the small DBZ reference during the fight scene? The line I used was from my Favorite music artists Miracle of Sound. I was listening to it while writing. And felt like putting it in.**  
**Anyways, that's all for now, see ya later. -Windbea**r


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas in Fairy Tail

**Hello once again readers, my name is Windbear and i'm here bringing you guys a little Christmas present. A Christmas chapter for Natsu the Sage of Flames! Since the last one was in Only Time Can Heal a Dragons Heart. (Which I plan to finish before the end of December)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Christmas in Fairy Tail

Natsu awoke to light shining on his face, and a familiar weight on his chest, a soft grin came to his face as he looked down on the woman he loved, Mirajane Strauss. As she stirred and sleepily raised her head to meet his eyes, she gave a loving smile.

"Merry Christmas Natsu" she said in that soothing voice that was reserved for only the closest to her.

Natsu's loving smile faded instantly as his eyes widened. Before Mira could even say anything, a face splitting smile grew on Natsu's face before he stood up bringing her with him.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Natsu cheered loudly as he twirled around in a circle swinging Mira about as she laughed playfully.

"Natsuuuu! Set me down please" Mira stated as Natsu came to a stop and lowered her to the ground.

The second her feet touched the floor Natsu raced away to get ready for the guild, he was in and out of the shower and dressed in record time. Deciding not to wear his armor, he was just dressed in a T-shirt with a red dragon head on the back and his white baggy shorts.

By the time Mira was getting out of the shower he had breakfast prepared, which was nearly burnt to a crisp, 'flash-cooking' as he calls it, and his food was down his throat in once again another record. While Mira patiently ate her near burnt to death breakfast, Natsu stared at her with a foot tapping furiously. In truth, she was just playing with him, she so did enjoy seeing him so irritated. Happy had already left for the guild so why hadn't they.

The second she finished her meal, Natsu grabbed her by the wrist and they were both engulfed by fire. "FLAME SHIFT" Natsu called before they disappeared.

* * *

They re-appeared inside the guild hall. There they saw the Majority of the Guild was present.

"Merry Christmas FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu screamed as he made his fiery entrance

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" the guild cheered back

"Hey flame brain!" Gray called stepping from behind a pillar

"Yeah Iceprick?" Natsu responded

"You know what I want for Christmas?" Gray said as he approached Natsu. Mira, deciding to leave the two to their guy stuff, walked over to the bar.

"?" Natsu wordlessly asked

"To deck you in the halls!" Gray shouted before launching at Natsu with his fists in the tell tale sign of Ice Make Magic

_**"Ice Make: White Christmas Hammer!"**_ Gray called before a pure white Ice hammer decorated with ice holly and bells, and swung down on Natsu

"Really? A Christmas themed attack? Well I can match that!"

_**"Living Lava Form: Reindeer Stampede!"**_ Natsu called as five collums of Lava rose through the floorboards without causing any damage and formed into five lava reindeer.

The first two blocked the hammer as they melted the ice while the other three rushed Gray and smacked him around like a game of volleyball. Of course, to prevent excessive damage, they cooled the area that Gray made contact with to solid rock as to not burn him.

After a couple hits, they let him flop to the floor with dizzy spirals in his eyes and drool leaking from his mouth. The deer of course, let their forms release as the lava returned to the earth, once again, without burning anything.

Satisfied with himself, Natsu joined Mira at the bar and ordered some flaming alcohol as he waited till the rest of the guild joined them in the hall.

As soon as the final member entered the guild hall, the master hopped up onto the bar, gaining everyone's attention.

"Listen Up Brats. Today's Christmas!" The Master started as everyone cheered, except Gray, who was just now waking up.

"Today is a day to celebrate family! So I want all of you to have fun, and get along!" The master continued with a smile, though Natsu could swear the Master sent him a glare for a second as he finished.

"SO, NOW, LETS ALL GIVE EACH OTHER GIFTS TO CELEBRATE OUR FAMILY!" The master finished. And everyone began pulling out gifts for each other.

Natsu decided to start with Mira first. Natsu walked up to her and pulled out a rectangular box, which he handed her, with a blush she took it from him and opened it. In it, was a necklace, the chain was a glossy black and the pendant was a red gem in the shape of a dragons scale. The gem softly glowed and radiated a comforting warmth. He took it from her and linked it around her neck and gave her a loving kiss.

When he released her she pulled out a similar box and handed it to him, this time, they both had a slight blush mask their faces.

When Natsu opened the box, there was a bracelet, the material was white, probably some kind of ivory, on the inside of the band, there was an inscription that read _'Forever your Demon -Mira'_ Natsu placed the bracelet on his wrist and once again pulled Mira into a deep kiss.

Once the moment passed, they released each other and Natsu walked over to the next recipient of one of his gifts. Erza.

* * *

"Hey Erza" Natsu called out before his fist was engulfed in fire and a sheathed sword appeared in his hand. He tossed her the sword and she caught in, in seconds she unsheathed it and examined it, very, very closely. Talkin about pressing her eyes up against the metal. It was made of an Obsidian and steel Alloy, and the handle was wrapped in a dark purple leather.

Natsu left the sword mage to her childishly playful examination. The next recipient, Gildarts.

Natsu walked up to him and sat beside him at the bar. Once again, Natsu's hand lit up in flame and a cloth wrapped package appeared.

"You actually got me something Natsu?" Gildarts asked in surprise as Natsu handed him the present

"Of course you old man, how could I not?" Natsu replied.

As Gidarts unwrapped the present, he could tell that the cloth wrapping was also part of the present. Within the wrappings were new prosthetic's, made of the same alloy as Erza's new sword.

"The metal is a Forged Obsidian and Steel alloy, so of course its fire proof. I had to get Porlyusica to help me make it. And the wrapping is a new cloak, made out of a cloth i learned how to make with the elves, its light as a feather, but as strong as steel." Natsu finished, and Gildarts pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Natsu. Now id feel real shitty if i didn't get you something, thankfully I came prepared" Gildarts said releasing Natsu and pulled out a bottle of Whiskey.

I got this from a 10 year quest. And I want to share it with you" Gildarts said before reaching behind the counter and pulling out two whisky glasses.

Gildarts poured himself and Natsu a glass and they clinked the glasses together before taking a drink. Instantly you could tell how fine the whisky was, it went down really smooth. Natsu and Gildarts drank till they reached the bottom of the glass.

"Merry Christmas Gildarts" Natsu said as he got up and headed to his next to last recipient.

"Hey Iceprick!" Natsu called out. Gray turned around from talking to someone to see an envelope held out straight infront of him.

"The hell is this, what is it gonna explode when I open it?" Gray asked/accused.

"No, take it or don't, not like I care" Natsu said with fake irritation before walking away

Deciding to risk it, for sake of curiosity, Gray opened it, he pulled out a card that read

_'Gray,_

_Merry Christmas, while we may have our differences, we are still family, and so, as long as your willing to learn, I can show you how to cast dynamic molding spells, like my 'Living Lava Form' or Lyons Ice Make Magic. And theres also just something simple in the envelop, wear it if you want, just try not to take it off whenever you strip._

Gray finished reading the letter, all signs of irritation from the earlier encounter gone. He felt some remaining weight in the envelope, so he tilted it and out came a glossy black chain.

With a 'tsk, stupid flame brain' Gray wrapped the chain around his wrist instead of around his neck and returned to his earlier conversation.

* * *

Natsu walked over to Mira and whispered something into her ear, she nodded in acknowledgement and he gave her a quick kiss before walking out of the guild.

"Hey Mira, wheres Natsu going?" asked Erza

"He said he had one last gift to give" replied Mira pulling out a full strawberry cheesecake and handing it to Erza

"Don't think this means anything tin can, after today we're enemies again"

"No duh Goth bitch" Erza replied as she pulled out a small box and handed it to Mira, inside was a dark crimson ribbon for her hair.

* * *

Natsu walked out of the guild and into a clearing.

_**"Elemental Living Form: Hybrid Make: Raven!"**_ Natsu shouted before placing his palm to the ground and a shock wave pulsed throughout he clearing, and as he lifted his hand, lava rose from the ground along with chunks of dull colored obsidian, the Lava came together in the shape of a bird and the Obsidian formed the outer shell of the bird. Once the process was finished, the newly created raven looked at him curiously. Its form was just like that of his arm.

Next Natsu placed two of his fingers on the back of the raven and a magical symbol carved itself into the obsidian on the ravens back, which it didn't seem to feel.

Then Natsu channeled some magic into the symbol, causing the raven to grow exponentially. Natsu then whispered something into the ravens ear and tied a note to its ankle. Then the crow took off and within seconds reached incredible speeds and disappeared from view.

* * *

Somewhere in the forests of Minstrel

Valen was currently laying down in a field right out side of the clans grounds, looking up at the clouds, that is, before a giant bird blocked her view. Panicking, Valen looked around frantically for help, but she saw no one in sight. Before she could call out, the giant bird landed right next to her.

Falling backwards, she stared in awe at the bird, all fear vanishing. The bird was made of plates of obsidian with lava glowing through where the plates met. She recognized it as the same appearance of Natsu's arm.

The bird gestured towards its ankle where she a envelope tied to the bird. Grabbing and opening the note, she read.

_Valen_

_Sorry for taking this long to contact you, but I was waiting for today. See, here we have a Holiday, called Christmas, is a day that celebrates family and we give eachother gifts to show appreciation. And obviously, I cant think of family without thinking of you guys, especially you. So I created this bird for you, I have yet to give it a name, as that is up to you, see, once you give it a name, it will imprint on you and you alone. I made her with a very strong type of magic, the same magic that makes an elemental, which, the bird, is in fact a peice of the elemental inside me. The bird is unrelieant on magical energy and will not die unless destroyed, which I see as very unlikely. Anyways, the bird is magical, theres a rune on its back that controls its size and can allow you to bond with it and control it for as long as you are linked. To control the size, all you have to do is just press your palm on the rune and will it to grow or shrink, this will also create the link between you two. Now, just say "I Name you, -insert name, can even be gender specific-" and the bond will be complete._

_I will see you soon, that is if you dont find me first Haha. But take care of yourself Vale. Wouldnt want my favorite little Elven mystery to get lost somewhere._

_P.S. Tell Toren and the other kids I said hi._

_-Natsu_

By the time Valen finished the letter, she had comical tears in her eyes as she childishly hugged the bird.

Once she calmed down, she stepped back to face the Raven.

"I name you Venna!" Valen announced before a black chain materialized around the ravens neck, and a matching one, materialized around Valen's wrist. The Raven's, now a her, eyes glowed for a few seconds, before she stepped forwards and rubbed its head affectionately against hers.

With a giggle she placed her palm on the run and willed Venna to shrink. And thus, she shrunk down to the size of a normal raven, and then flapped up and landed on her shoulder.

Now especially cheerful, she walked into the camp to find Toren and the other kids to show off Natsu's gift.

* * *

Back at the guild

Natsu had just returned and he could tell that all gifts had been exchanged, and the party had started. Drinks were sloshing, minds were clouding, fights were brewing, just as Natsu preferred it.

He found his way over to Mira and gave her a cheerful smile. She returned it and waited for him to sit down before taking his place in his lap facing him. Pulling him into a passionate kiss once again.

"You know, that bracelet isn't your only Christmas gift" Mira said playfully

"Yeah? What else did you get me" Natsu said, following along with her fun

"Here's a hint, its hot" Mira whispered sensually into his ear

"Is it fire? I do love fire" Natsu said, playing innocent

"Not quite, its more erotic than that"

"Oh I know" Natsu stated, before leaning in to her ear

"It's a threesome isn't it?" He whispered, she couldn't see the grin on his face.

"A threesome? Not a bad idea, you go invite Gray and we can take things to the bedroom" Mira returned, causing Natsus grin to fall as he imagined what she suggested.

"I think i'm gonna hurl!" Natsu said as he fell of his stool, bringing Mira with him, but she was too buys laughing her ass off to care.

Natsu weakly tried to stand up before he spotted Gray.

"NOT IN A THOUSAND YEARS!" Natsu screamed before flashing in front of Gray and planting an uppercut into his stomach.

"I'LL DECK YOU IN THE HALLS ICE PRICK! MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS" Natsu roared before he aimed upwards with Gray falling towards him, and punched Gray straight in the face, decking him the fuck out.

And everything went black for Gray.

* * *

**There you guys go, I hope you enjoyed that Christmas chapter, especially with the inclusion of Valen. For all of my readers I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays. That's all for now.**

**-WINDBEAR**


	5. Chapter 5: Authors update

Hey there fuckers! Jk i love you all so much.

Bet you'd thought id abandoned you and these stories. Well you can think again. It was just a long unannounced Hiatus while i tried my hand in writing original stories.

Well, I can tell you that i'm back and i'm ready. So here's the plan.

For my **Fairy Tail Friends**

Within a week you can expect the final chapter to **Only time can heal a dragons heart.**

Next I plan to write new chapters for curse of the dragon slayer and maybe Natsu the demon slayer.

Sage of the Flames is under hiatus while i develop a plot for it. Same for A dragons princess and Lion and a dragon.

The reason why there is so much work needed to be done on these plots was because I got ahead of myself. Once I had a story idea I wrote the beginning and posted it even though i didn't have anything planned. So those need to be developed before you will get future chapters.

For those of you wanting a sequel to **OTCHADH. ** I HAVE NOTHING PLANNED. I ever expected to write any sequel and I still might not. I don't want to drag it out of retirement and make a shitty sequel when all the magic was in the build up of the first.

For those here for the** Naruto** fic. I plan to update that soon as well, no date will be given though, I believe I have a half written chapter that I was not at all happy with, so that will either need recreation or revising.

For those wondering about my **Young Justice **fics, I do plan to continue Enchanted by lightning, its easily one of my own favorite stories of my own, not sure why, just as some special magic to me. If Young Justice gets continued (which i dearly hope it will) you can definitely expect more chapters.

As of Return of the Kid Flash, as some of you make know, this is not my original story, i picked it up from someone who took it down and posted it on my file just to keep it online. I may or may not ever update it, honestly, I have no idea what to do with it.

This doc is going to all stories so dont expect anything different in the others, they will go down one by one as I update.

This is WINDBEAR and i will see you guys after I upload chapter 23 of ONLY TIME CAN HEAL A DRAGONS HEART!


End file.
